


Мастерство не пропьёшь

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Сначала я украл у тебя микроволновку, а теперь готовлю тебе кофе. В какой момент всё пошло не так?





	Мастерство не пропьёшь

Лэнс не понимает, где находится. Внутри его головы наверняка репетирует дерьмовый оркестр: чувак совсем не попадает в такт своей игрой на треугольнике, и вон тот жирный парень слишком сильно стучит тарелками — остальной музыки почти не слышно.  
  
Он прижимается щекой к чему-то холодному и блаженно стонет.  
  
— Проснулся, наконец?  
  
К счастью для Лэнса, хриплый голос разгоняет репетирующих, и в голове становится тихо. Тихо, пусто, и оттого немного жутко.  
  
Тьму разбавляет только вязкий туман ярко-зелёного оттенка, обволакивает все воспоминания, не позволяя найти тонкую верёвочку от напольной лампы и включить свет.  
  
— Где я? — наконец, спрашивает он, не отрывая щеки от холодной поверхности.  
  
— У меня, очевидно, — низкорослый парень со спутанными рыжими волосами недовольно фыркает, падает на матрац и закидывает ноги на спинку кровати. — Она что, так тебе понравилась?  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Она, — парень кивает в сторону предмета, к которому прижимается Лэнс. — Моя микроволновка. Ты вчера её украл.  
  
— Микровол… Подожди, я сделал что?  
  
Он резко поднимается и тут же жалеет о своём решении.  
  
Лэнс успевает опереться о стол прежде, чем падает обратно, и тем самым сохраняет своё тело в относительно вертикальном положении.  
  
Оркестр возвращается с не менее ужасным скрипачом.  
  
— Украл мою микроволновку, — спокойно повторяет парень, будто в этом нет ничего необычного. — Вчера ночью ты влез в моё окно, стащил микроволновку, а потом вернулся с ней под утро и заснул на полу.  
  
— И зачем она была мне нужна? — тихо спрашивает Лэнс, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить события вчерашней ночи. Туман ехидно извивается, преграждая путь стеной, мол, не надо, тебе всё равно это не понравится.  
  
— Не знаю. У меня была надежда, что ты мне это расскажешь.  
  
— Не помню, хоть убей.  
  
Это чистая правда. Лэнсу стыдно и неловко перед этим парнем (на самом деле сложно сказать точно, но толстовка определённо мужская, да и ничего похожего на грудь он не наблюдает). Самого парня, похоже, совсем не напрягает эта ситуация.  
  
— Слушай, — Лэнс трёт шею у затылка, пробуя разогнать туман или хотя бы собрать из него слова извинения. — Мне жаль, и…  
  
— Сделай мне кофе.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Кофе, — повторяет парень, свесив ноги с кровати. Он смеряет Лэнса взглядом, подходит, с трудом поднимает с пола микроволновку и ставит её на стол. — Приготовь мне кофе, и будем в расчёте.  
  
Лэнс ещё не до конца проснулся, его мучает жуткое похмелье, и он не уверен в том, что всё происходящее имеет хоть какой-то смысл, но…  
  
— Окей. Где турка?  
  
Парень удивлённо вскидывает бровь, но потом указывает пальцем на шкафчик и садится обратно на кровать, с интересом наблюдая за происходящим.  
  
Лэнс сразу находит явно никем не использущийся фартук, надевает его прямо поверх толстовки с фирменным логотипом колледжа, снимает с полки баночку неплохого кофе, почему-то спрятанную за пачкой дешёвого и быстрорастворимого.  
Руки работают сами по себе; мама признавала только свежесваренный, поэтому Лэнс инстинктивно находит всё, что нужно.  
  
Турка тоже выглядит совсем новой. Она слишком изящная, с тонкой гравировкой, цветным напылением и приятной на ощупь деревянной ручкой. Подобный предмет почти роскоши не вписывается в общую обстановку мини-кухни, где вся посуда в основном пластиковая и максимально простая. В общем и целом, это всё, на чём может сейчас сфокусироваться его затуманенное сознание.  
  
— Тебе с сахаром? — парень мотает головой. — И правильно. Он только испортит вкус сорта.  
  
Лэнс наливает кофе в чашку и передаёт её парню. Тот вдыхает потрясающий аромат, зависает на пару секунд, а затем делает большой глоток.  
  
— Я бы не советовал, он слишком горячий, и…  
  
— Плевать! — восторженно перебивает его парень. — Это лучший кофе в моей жизни!  
  
— Мастерство не пропьёшь, — довольно усмехается Лэнс и задумывается над буквальностью фразы в данной ситуации. — Так… Я могу идти?  
  
— Ага, — парень машет рукой и делает ещё глоток.  
  
Лэнс вспоминает про фартук, осторожно вешает его на спинку кровати и выходит на улицу. Только возле двери своей комнаты он осознаёт, что так и не спросил имени парня и не запомнил даже местоположение корпуса, в котором только что был.  
  
Ханк — его сосед по комнате — хлопает Лэнса по плечу, смеётся и говорит, что готов признать его королём вечеринок за вчерашнюю выходку. Лэнс не понимает, о чём он, но Ханк лишь продолжает хохотать.  
  
— Вспоминай, — он вытирает выступившие от смеха слёзы. — Прости, но я навряд ли смогу передать и часть того, что ты выкинул. Боже, и где ты только взял эту микроволновку…  
  
— Хотел бы я знать.  
  
Лэнс восторга друга не разделяет.   
Он лишь надеется, что тот парень больше на него не обижается.  
  


***

  
  
— Мне начинает казаться, что с тобой что-то не так.  
  
Лэнс и не спорит, потому что к сегодняшнему оркестру, кажется, присоединяется ещё и барабанщик. И тоже скверный.  
  
Парень выхватывает из-под его рук микроволновку и возвращает её на место. Лэнс растягивается на полу и скулит, в перерывах прося дать ему воды. Спустя мучительно долгие секунды перед его носом оказывается заветная бутылка.  
  
— Я что, снова здесь?..  
  
— Как видишь, — фыркает парень. — Тебе что, так приглянулась моя микроволновка?  
  
— Не замечал за собой страсти к бытовой технике, — отвечает Лэнс. — Я снова её украл?  
  
— Нет. Просто влез в окно и уснул с ней в обнимку. Может, мне начать закрывать окна?  
  
— Прости. Понятия не имею, как это случилось. Опять.  
  
— Жаль, — парень захлопывает лежащий на столе учебник. — Тогда я требую кофе в качестве моральной компенсации.  
  
— Без проблем.  
  
Лэнс по старой памяти находит и турку, и кофе, и фартук.  
  
Терпкий запах бодрит, напоминает о чём-то очень важном.  
  
— Я тут подумал, что мы так и не познакомились! — наконец осеняет его, когда он подаёт парню чашку. — Я — Лэнс. Лэнс Макклэйн.  
  
— Пидж, — выпаливает парень после очередного быстрого глотка. Лэнс чувствует в его голосе сомнение и неуверенность, но не придаёт этому значения. — Пидж Гандерсон.  
  
— Будем знакомы, — он улыбается. — Так, типа… Мы же теперь в расчёте?  
  
— В полном.  
  
Лэнс уже собирается уйти, когда его окликают:  
  
— Эй, Лэнс, — Пидж смотрит на уже пустую чашку. — В общем, если ты всегда делаешь такой чудесный кофе с похмелья, то я не очень расстроюсь, если после следующей вечеринки ты снова ко мне ввалишься.  
  
— Надеюсь, что до этого не дойдёт, — взмахивает рукой Лэнс и уходит.  
  


***

  
  
Ханк говорит, что не знает студента по имени «Пидж Гандерсон».  
  


***

  
  
— Ой, да ладно!  
  
Лэнс закрывает лицо ладонями, видя знакомые обои и угол мини-кухни. Пидж откровенно веселится, пока в оркестре солирует трубач.  
  
Это происходит уже в шестой раз. Каждая его пьянка заканчивается одинаково: он просыпается в комнате Пиджа (обычно в обнимку с микроволновкой, но дважды — с учебником по истории языков программирования, которые никогда не изучал). Сегодня — снова микроволновка.  
  
— Я начинаю думать над тем, чтобы присоединиться к остальным на вечеринке и проследить за тем, как ты вообще сюда попадаешь.  
  
— Неплохая идея.  
  
Лэнс и сам не рад тому, что происходит. Ну, то есть, отчасти: Пидж немногословен, но всегда внимательно слушает, он очень остроумен и искренне хвалит его кофе. Лэнс хотел бы с ним подружиться, только всё время забывает спросить у него хоть что-нибудь полезное. Туман отступает лишь тогда, когда Лэнс оказывается на свежем воздухе.  
  
Он до сих пор не знает номер комнаты и расположение корпуса, в который зачастил.  
Лэнс вообще знает о Пидже немногое — только то, что он учится здесь программированию (вроде бы), участвует во всевозможных олимпиадах, любит арахисовое масло и не любит бессмысленные многолюдные сборища, поэтому обычно отсиживается в комнате.  
  
Пидж может смеяться над ним сколько угодно, но Лэнс не такой дурак, каким кажется. Видимо, будучи трезвым, он предполагал подобное окончание пьянки, поэтому написал себе на руке напоминание о том, что ему следует проверить карманы. В заднем обнаружилась ещё одна записка с ещё одним напоминанием — посмотреть номер комнаты и корпуса.  
  
— Что там? — спрашивает Пидж, подныривая под руку.  
  
Лэнс вскрикивает от неожиданности, пятится назад, опрокидывает на пол чашку с горячим кофе и нелепо на нём поскальзывается, падая прямо на Пиджа.  
  
То, что происходит дальше, становится для него ещё более неожиданным: под плотной зелёной толстовкой обнаруживается вполне женская грудь.   
  
Он впервые смотрит в светло-карие глаза прямо, поскольку большие очки с круглыми стёклами оказываются на лбу. Лэнс не понимает, почему не признал в ней девушку сразу.  
  
— Так ты…  
  
— Наблюдательно, Шерлок, — в её тоне сквозит сарказм. — Слезь с меня уже и выметайся.  
  
— А кофе? — Лэнс всё ещё не может отойти от шока.  
  
— Обойдусь.  
  
Его выставляют за дверь.  
  
Лэнс поворачивается, записывает номер и в полубессознательном состоянии доходит до своей комнаты.  
  
— Ханк, — он садится на кровать, не моргая смотрит в одну точку на стене. — А как насчёт девушки? Невысокая, рыжая, в очках, программист-олимпиадник?  
  
— Такая тут только одна, — он пожимает плечами. — Кэти Холт. Чего это ты заинтересовался?  
  
Лэнс складывает листок с номером, убирает его в карман и заваливается спать, так и не ответив на вопрос.  
  


***

  
  
Он уверен в том, что выбрал максимально выигрышную тактику.  
  
Лэнс стоит возле комнаты сто четыре и, пожалуй, впервые собирается войти в неё через дверь. Если его впустят, разумеется.  
  
— А чего не через окно?  
  
Кэти стоит в проёме, скрестив руки. Лэнс улыбается и быстро откручивает крышку термоса.  
  
— Зато я с кофе. Стопроцентная арабика, между прочим.  
  
Пахнет потрясающе, он знает. Кэти шумно вдыхает, подаётся вперёд, ведомая восхитительным букетом запахов, но всё же одёргивает себя и откашливается.  
  
— Думаешь, меня так легко подкупить?  
  
— Нет, поэтому я взял ещё и это, — Лэнс вручает ей термос и вытаскивает из рюкзака ланч-бокс. — Отменные бутерброды с арахисовым маслом. Лучший завтрак, как думаешь?  
  
— Допустим, — после нескольких секунд раздумий отвечает Кэти. — Проходи, чего уж. Но я не собираюсь с тобой делиться.  
  
— Не настаиваю. И вообще у меня есть идея получше.  
  
— Какая? — отвечает она, уже сделав несколько глотков из термоса.  
  
— Как насчёт свидания?


End file.
